Beauty and the Youkai
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: AU. We all know the story of Beauty and the Beast, but what if it had ended differently? Obviously with Inu characters though. IxK and some MxS.


**Ok, it's been a looong while since I've seen the movie, but I saw a play of it not too long ago and decided to write this. lol but this is beginning with after the beast let Belle go to see her father, but I've added my own ending. Plus it's obviously with the Inuyasha characters, so it's a little weird. But please, please, PLEASE review. ily all :)**

**Characters:**

**Inuyasha- The Beast**

**Kagome- Belle**

**Miroku- Lumiere**

**Myoga (not a flea in this btw lol)- Cogsworth**

**Kaede- Mrs. Potts**

**Shippo- Chip**

**Sango- Babette**

**Grandpa- Belle's Father**

**Sesshomaru- Gaston**

**Kikyo- Enchantress

* * *

**

How could he have let her go? Why did he give up his chance to be with her, to break the spell and finally have his happily ever after? Why did he give her away, and allow her to bring the pieces of his broken heart with her?

Because he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart, and to see the tears of a broken heart behind her eyes when she saw her father lost in the woods was too much to bear. He had wanted so much to tell her to stay, to keep her forever. But he couldn't. Though he loved her so dear, she didn't share his feelings.

Who could? He was a hideous beast, his looks weakening even the strongest man's knees. It was a wonder she had stayed as long as she did. And for a brief moment, he had the tiny glimpse of hope deep within the confines of his long-frozen heart.

But she left. He let her go. And now he was once again alone.

Bowing his head, Inuyasha felt the soft tickle of a warm tear sliding down his face. Startled, he ran his hand over the salty trail left by the tear, a long forgotten feeling to him. Suddenly, he felt the wall around his heart that he had built for so long begin to crumble. Silently, he let more tears fall. His soul was broken, and it seemed as though it would never be mended, forever to tear away at the remains of his shattered heart until the day he died.

_Let death come. I have nothing left…_

Suddenly, he heard a noise from downstairs, though brushed it off until he heard the voice his ears had so longed for that night.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Shocked, Inuyasha sat frozen to his chair, his mind unwilling to believe it was her. _It was just my imagination…She's not coming…_

But again, he heard her calling his name. Finally standing, he bolted past the door to the stairs. There, standing at the base of the stairs, was his Kagome. She was dripping wet, and obviously out of breath, but he didn't care. Running down the stairs as fast as he could, he gathered her shivering form in his arms, taking in her sweet scent. "Kagome…" he whispered croakily, "I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Please, Inuyasha, you have to get out of here!" she cried, trying to break from his embrace. Stepping back, Inuyasha could see the pure fear and panic in her eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked worried. She broke from his hold, grabbing his hand and tried to tug him to the door.

"Please, we have to get out of here! They're coming for you!" she continued to plead.

Even more concerned, he tried calming her down. "Please Kagome," he said, taking her gently by the shoulders, "Slow down. Who's coming?"

"Sesshomaru! They were going to take my father and he found out and I'm so sorry!" she yelled frantically, collapsing to sobs in his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

Though still confused, he got the gist of her rant. Taking her by the hand, he began towards the door. However, the door suddenly burst open, a livid Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, the torrential rain pouring over him. "Hello, Kagome," he said gruffly, an evil smirk evident on his face. As he began to step into the castle, Inuyasha growled deeply and pushed Kagome behind him protectively. "You won't come near her," Inuyasha snarled.

Stopping, Sesshomaru glared at him. "You beast, she's mine! You dare try to take her away from me?"

Rage beginning to boil from his core, the beast howled, "She's not yours, and never will be! Leave this place, and leave us be!" Stepping forward, he put his fists up slightly in defense. However, Sesshomaru continued forward, taking out a large oak bat.

"Try me, beast!" Sesshomaru yelled out. Roaring with anger, Inuyasha lunged for the bat, though Sesshomaru quickly pulled it away, hitting him squarely in the side. Inuyasha doubled over in pain, gasping from the sudden loss of his breath. Smirking once again, Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha again in the side.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running to him and kneeling in front of him. Supporting his head with one hand, she stroked his hair with the other. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Nodding quietly, Inuyasha gazed into her beautiful eyes, ashamed to have brought her into this. Suddenly, he felt his head hit the ground as Kagome was suddenly pulled away from him. Looking up, he saw Sesshomaru dangling her just above the ground by her wrist.

"Wench! Don't you _dare _go near that _beast_, you're mine, you hear?" he yelled at her, dropping her roughly, though she stayed on her feet.

"You're the monster, Sesshomaru, and I'll never be you're wife!" she screamed back, slapping him flat across the face. Stunned, Sesshomaru glared at her.

"That was a bad mistake, wench," he growled. Taking up his hand, he back handed her so hard so that she flew backwards onto the cold ground. Groaning, she tried to sit up, but suddenly felt weak, falling back to the ground.

Howling with pure rage, Inuyasha once again charged at Sesshomaru, this time knocking him off his feet, and knocking the bat from his reach. Inuyasha tried to slash at his face, though Sesshomaru kicked him over his head with his legs. While Inuyasha rolled onto his knees, Sesshomaru advanced, taking out a dagger from its sheath in his belt. Before Inuyasha had even noticed Sesshomaru coming towards him, Kagome saw the slight glint of his blade. "No!" she screamed, using her remaining strength to run towards them. Sesshomaru lifted the knife, and before either of the men could react, Kagome threw her form above Inuyasha's, and soon felt the knife slide roughly through her back.

Gasping, Sesshomaru backed away fearfully, falling backwards and onto the floor. _Murder…I've committed murder! What if the town finds out?_ Frantically, he dashed to the door. However, it slammed shut right before his face. There, standing before him, was the entire staff of the castle, none of them more than 3 feet high, though each with glares. Startled, he backed away. "What are you things?" he stuttered.

"Mad," Kaede growled. They each began to advance on him. Panicking, Sesshomaru backed away until he felt the cool glass of a window behind him. "What do you want?" he yelled. However, they still continued to advance on him. "We want revenge," Myoga glared. Suddenly, Miroku lunged at Sesshomaru, lighting the bottom of his pants on fire. Startled, Sesshomaru tried desperately to put it out. While leaned over, the stove charged at him, knocking Sesshomaru backwards. Screaming, Sesshomaru fell through the window, and into the deep abyss below.

* * *

Holding Kagome gently, Inuyasha let out a sob. "Why, Kagome? Why did you do that…for me?" He ran his hands through her beautiful midnight hair, trying desperately to hold onto her for as long as he could.

Weakly, Kagome let out a small chuckle. "I thought it would've been obvious…Inuyasha, I love you…"

Stunned, Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "You…you love me?" he asked, his only reply a small smile. Sobbing more, he held her closer. "Oh Kagome, I love you too, with all of my heart…Please don't leave me…"

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" she smiled, trying to be comforting, though her breathing was rapidly becoming shallower, and her body was becoming desperately cold.

"Please, no…" Inuyasha croaked. "Don't leave me alone again…"

Her smile fading to a sad frown, she whispered, "I won't ever leave you…" However, he continued to sob as she began to slip away. "Just know, Inuyasha," she whispered, "that I'll always love you…" Feeling tired and weak, she began to close her eyes.

Scared, Inuyasha gently laid his hand on her cheek. "No, Kagome, please!" he yelled hoarsely, though her breath had stopped, her body limp and lifeless. Shocked at the sudden loss, he stared at her for a moment, as though waiting for her to wake up and tell him she was alright, to tell him that it would all be ok. But she didn't. There she lied, pale and lifeless in his arms. Raising his head to the heavens, he let out a scream of pain, one of that of a man whose heart is broken.

Suddenly, a bright white light illuminated the castle. Startled, Inuyasha looked up to find the beautiful enchantress he had seen so many years ago. Behind her, he could see all of his servants in their human forms, marveling at their renewed bodies. "Hello, my prince," Kikyo said.

"Please," Inuyasha told her, "just leave me, you've done enough already." All he cared about now was his Kagome, his lost Kagome.

"But I have come to give you a choice, young prince. One you must consider very carefully." Smiling, she held out her hand. A small ball of white light floated just above her palm. "This is your freedom, the power to make you human once more." Pausing, she examined his glowering face. "Or, you may choose to use this power to heal Kagome and bring her back to you."

Taken aback, Inuyasha stared at the glowing ball of light. He already knew his choice; there was no arguing in his mind, there was only one choice to him. "I wish to bring Kagome back…she's my life, I'll give anything to be with her."

"Are you sure, young prince?" she hesitated. "If you do this, you may never be human again. You will always be in this form."

"If Kagome can love me as I am," Inuyasha said definitively, "then I'll give up my chance for her."

Smiling, Kikyo held out the ball of light. "I knew you would make the right choice, young prince." Kneeling before Kagome, she set the ball of light above her chest, where it slowly sank within Kagome. The white light began to engulf Kagome, her wounds gradually fading away.

The light began to fade, and suddenly Kagome gasped out, her eyes flying open. Letting out a sob of joy, Inuyasha gathered her in his arms, cradling her still weak form. "Kagome…I was so scared I'd never see you again…"

Chuckling slightly, she smiled at him. "I told you I wouldn't leave you." Staring into his beautiful amber eyes, she leaned up and kissed him passionately, one they had both been wanting for so long. Inuyasha melted into her, and she kissed him back with an equal intensity. Finally breaking apart, Inuyasha looked up to thank the enchantress, but she had disappeared, her light gone as well. However, the castle seemed considerably brighter nonetheless. Hearing a sniff, Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the other end of the room, where the staff were all standing watching, Kaede and Sango both sniffling.

Smiling, Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other once more. "Kagome…I want you to know…I'll never be human again…" Trailing off, he looked towards the ground. "Can you still love me?"

Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she smiled brightly at him. "Don't I already?" she giggled. Smiling brighter than he had in a long time, Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and spun her around, then set her on her feet once more and settled his forehead against hers. "Then welcome home, princess."

Giggling, she threw her arms around his neck and they shared another passionate kiss, the staff giving a loving cheer. Suddenly given a bit of courage, Miroku took Sango up in his own arms, giving her a passionate kiss. Though stunned for a moment, Sango also began to kiss him back.

"Momma, will they live happily ever after?" Shippo asked Kaede.

Smiling warmly at him, Kaede picked him up. "Of course they will, son. Of course they will."

* * *


End file.
